1. Field
The present system relates to spectrum sensing and more particularly to spectrum sensing by means of tunnelized cyclostationary processing. The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for spectrum sensing. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to wireless systems signal detection, signal characterization and more efficient use of spectrum. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for low-energy implementation of cyclostationary spectrum sensing algorithms disclosed herein as “Tunnelized Cyclostationary Processing”.
2. Description of Related Art
Spectrum sensing has been widely used for cognitive radio systems. Techniques that exploit second and higher order cyclostationary features to detect and classify signals are highly desirable. However, their pervasive use and hardware implementation consumes a lot of energy. A significant amount of research has been conducted in the area of spectrum sensing. However, the underlying assumption of a majority of these techniques has been the use of energy detection which performs poorly in dynamic interference environments and cannot perform signal classification. Second and higher order cyclostationary based sensing helps in distinguishing between signals and detecting anomalies. However, a majority of these approaches are prohibitively expensive in terms of computation.